RUN
by CarlyBee96
Summary: Lexie and Molly are on the run from their troublesome Father. They happen to run straight into the arms of Mark Sloan A/N Molly is only 5 in this story


**hello everyone I have a new story for you all it is a Mark/Lexie centric with a major appearance from Molly Grey who is only a young child in this Fanfic basically in a nut shell Molly and Lexie are on the run from their abusive father, they run right into the arms of the handsome Mark Sloan...  
read and enjoy**

**Chapter 1**

She ran she didn't know where she was going all she knew was that she had to escape. "Lexie slow down!" Molly cried her little legs carrying her as fast as they could away from the old house in which her father was currently unconscious in.  
"Mol we have to go, quickly!" Lexie said re-adjusting their bags on her back, grabbing Molly's hand she ran away from the house in the middle of the street.  
"where are we going?" Molly asked Lexie 'were going somewhere safe' kept running through Lexies brain where? where was somewhere safe?  
she looked up at the bus timetable 22:10 Seattle bus was departing in 10 minutes, pulling out the money she stole from her dad Thatchers wallet she paid the cashier for their tickets. Climbing onto the bus Lexie placed Molly in her seat making sure the seat belt was tight before adjusting her own seat belt  
"Lexie I'm tired" Molly whined  
"well go to sleep we won't be there for a few hours" Lexie replied lifting up the arm rest of the chair, Molly laid her head on her big sisters lap as she slwly drifted off to sleep. before she knew it she was looking outside the window to the 'welcome to Seattle' sign, it was 11:30 am the next day and Molly was still asleep  
"Mol, Molly wake up were here" Lexie said gently shaking Molly's shoulder as Molly started to stir  
"mmmm" Molly murmured rubbing her eyes getting rid of the sleep in which that had formed. "where are we?" Molly asked  
"we are in Seattle baby girl, we will be living here for a while ok?" Lexie said picking Molly and their bags up whilst getting off the bus. Molly rested her head on Lexie's shoulder and fell back asleep. Walking to the Archfield across the street Lexie booked a hotel room for the two of them to stay in, dropping their bags down both Molly and Lexie climbed into the double bed and got some much needed rest.

The Girls woke up at 2pm and headed out, Lexie was off to find a job, walking out of the Archfield she saw a little cafe` down at the end of the street  
"hi what can I get for you?" the waitress asked Lexie  
"Hi umm, do you have any job vacancies here?" Lexie asked  
"we do!" the waitress exclaimed sizing Lexie up and down "come back in two days for a trial shift at 10am sharp, we will see what you've from their ok"  
"ok thanks" lexie said walking out of the cafe` holding Molly's hand "that wasn't so hard was it cupcake?" Lexie smiled "now we just have to find you a school"  
"I don't want to go to school I want to go to work with you" Molly pouted  
"well before you can come to work with me you have to be a big girl and go to school" Lexie said once again taking over the motherly role, not that she minded of course, sometimes she just wished she could just be responsible for herself.  
Lexie looked up at the sign 'Seattle Grace Primary' it read "ok it's now or never" she whispered to herself walking through the gates clutching Molly's hand, thankfully enough for Lexie it was a public school so all she had to do was sign the enrollment form and buy Molly's school uniform, she couldn't be bothered with all the questions like where their mother was.  
Walking back into the Archfield that afternoon Lexie wasn't paying attention to where she was going and walked into someone "oh my goodness i'm so sorry" Lexie said as she grabbed onto his masculine arms to prevent herself from falling back onto the ground.  
"are you alright?" he asked touching her face  
"yeah, i'm, I'm good" she replied looking into his piercing blue eyes  
"I'm Mark" he said holding out his hand  
"Lexie, Lexie Grey" she replied shaking his hand  
"and I'm Molly" Molly chirped up from beside the couple  
"nice to meet you Molly, what are you and your mum here doing for dinner this evening?" Mark asked  
"my mum went on a holiday to heaven, this is my older sister" Molly said  
"oh, I'm sorry" Mark said sympathetically looking at Lexie who had turned her attention back to Mark  
"how about you Ladies have dinner with me tonight?" Mark asked  
"no, we wouldn't want to intrude" Lexie Denied  
"please, you would be giving me company" Mark grinned  
"please" Molly whined giving Lexie the puppy dog eyes  
"oh alright, I just have to drop these bags off in the room first" Lexie said  
"Great, I'll come with you" Mark grinned picking up the bags and walking with them towards the elevator.

**there you have it the first chapter please let me know if i should continue I need 10 reviews for this story to have a chapter 2 if not well then thats it done story finished if you want more you know what to do review, review, review **

**Carly xx**


End file.
